User blog:Mobo85/Hot Off The Presses... "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites"
The following is an unedited press release from '''Walt Disney Records', presented here unedited for news reporting and announcement purposes. This press release is courtesy Walt Disney Records, not me.'' Santa Claus is Coming to Town...and so are Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends with a Unique and Humorous Twist on Holiday Tunes PHINEAS AND FERB: HOLIDAY FAVORITES, RELEASING SEPTEMBER 21 ON WALT DISNEY RECORDS Original Holiday Songs Performed By Multi Platinum-selling band Big Bad Voodoo Daddy and the Stars of Emmy Winning Hit Series "Phineas and Ferb" BURBANK, Calif., Sept. 14 -- Santa Claus is coming to town and Phineas, Ferb, their friends are fans will be ready with Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Favorites, an album that puts the popular characters' unique and humorous twist on holiday tunes, releasing in stores and digitally September 21 on Walt Disney Records. The widely appealing album features all the tracks from last year's popular digital-EP "Christmas Vacation," in addition to 10 brand new songs. Five new music videos and the cleverly comedic "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" holiday special will be presented on Disney XD, Disney Channel, ABC Family and the ABC Television Network this year. Geared towards kids, tweens and families, the special posted record-setting ratings with its premiere last year on Disney XD (ranking as the channel's #1 telecast of all time, across all demographics) and on Disney Channel (the series most-watched telecast with over 5 million Total Viewers). Showcasing comedic and musical talent, the tracks include "Christmas is Starting Now" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, "Winter Vacation" by Bowling for Soup, "Run Run Rudolph" by Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella), "Let it Snow, Let it Snow" by Isabella Shapiro-Garcia (Alyson Stoner), "Good King Wenclesas" by Buford (Bobby Gaylor) and Baljeet (Maulik Pancholy), "I Really Don't Hate Christmas" by Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire) and "Perry the Platypus" by Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) and Carl (Tyler Mann), featuring Perry (Dee Bradley Baker). The album also reunites Love Handel (including Jarret Reddick), the fictitious one-hit wonder band seen in the series, for a rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." The release marks the second album from "Phineas and Ferb." Its soundtrack is a solid performer, having spent 28 consecutive weeks on the Billboard Top 200 chart. The album debuted at #1 and spent 50 consecutive weeks in the Top 10 on Billboard's Children's Top 100 chart. The soundtrack's Spanish language version peaked at #4 on Spain's Top 100 Album chart. With 100 episodes and counting, the Emmy Award-winning series "Phineas and Ferb" continues to roll out with new and thoroughly amusing stories for kids, tweens and families. In the music-filled holiday special, "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation," it's Christmas Eve and an excited Phineas and Ferb are working to turn the city of Danville into a giant shimmering thank you card to Santa Claus. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz develops a Naughty-inator and suddenly, the Tri-state area is clouded in naughtiness and kids' letters to Santa are returned unanswered. Two of Santa's British elves arrive to investigate, but Phineas and Ferb must quickly devise a way to spread holiday cheer, all while Mom and Dad go to the airport to fetch Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher who've just arrived from England. Meanwhile, Candace tries, in a not so covert way, to figure out what's on Jeremy's Christmas wish list. Phineas and Ferb go on adventures in decorating the city of Danville in anticipation of Santa Claus' arrival. But mad scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plots to destroy Christmas, and it is up to Phineas and Ferb to find a way to stop him. The special featured multiple guest stars including Clancy Brown, Malcolm McDowell, Jane Carr, Mathew Horne, and Bruce MacKinnon. In the U.S., "Phineas and Ferb" ranks as TV's #1 animated series among Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14. (Source: Nielsen Media Research, 2010 to date. Ratings based on national rating unless otherwise noted. Program ranks based on 000s, then rating with a minimum 10 telecasts. Based on all play program averages.) For more information on Walt Disney Records' releases, please visit Disney Records.com, become a fan at Facebook.com/disneymusic or follow us at Twitter.com/disneymusic. Track Listing: Winter Vacation Performed by Bowling For Soup What Does He Want? Performed by Candace That Christmas Feeling Performed by Olivia Olson I Really Don't Hate Christmas Performed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz Where Did We Go Wrong? Performed by the cast of Phineas and Ferb Danville for Niceness Performed by the cast of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Is Starting Now Performed by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Thank You Santa Performed by Mitchel Musso The Twelve Days of Christmas Performed by the cast of Phineas and Ferb Good King Wenceslas Performed by Baljeet and Buford Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas") Performed by Major Monogram and Carl the Intern Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow Performed by Isabella Run Rudolph Run Performed by Phineas The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) Performed by Vanessa Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town Performed by Love Handel We Wish You a Merry Christmas Performed by the cast of Phineas and Ferb Category:Inactive blogs